


Waking up next to each other #1

by maebealive



Series: Waking up together [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebealive/pseuds/maebealive
Summary: Magnus and Alec wake up next to each other and have to face whether or not their relationship can survive Alec's work as a shadowhunter and everything that it demands





	

Dim sunlight roped through the loft, cascading across the two naked lovers, through the bedroom’s open door. It was mid-December, so snow glistened across the loft’s larger windows, light catching on individual snowflakes.

Magnus’ eyes opened slowly, the light breaking his slumber. A quiet groan left his lips, as he flicked his wrist, the bedroom door shut quietly enough not to wake Alec. His shadowhunter had been going on patrols every night because of Maryse’s incessant need to separate the two men from each other. Because of the lack of the time the two could spend together going on dates like a regular couple, Alec had taken it upon himself to trek it to the loft in the early hours of the morning after his patrol, to fall asleep with the sound of his lover’s heart against his own naked chest, and wake up with a sleepy, makeup free warlock that showed him nothing but love and adoration. 

Magnus turned to face his raven shadowhunter, lifting his hand to lightly bush the stray hairs from the taller man’s forehead. Alec’s nose scrunched adorably at the ticklish sensation that had Magnus’ lips tugging into a small smile that was rarely seen by anyone but his Alexander. The warlock moved his fingers to brush over Alec’s cheek, before moving it to rest on the mans’ deflect rune as the shadowhunters eyes slowly fluttered open. Alec’s eyes instantly found Magnus’ as his vision unblurred, a small, toothy smile taking over his features. It used to be a rare occurrence that Alec smiled, but since Magnus entered his life, he had caught himself smiling more often just at the thought of his boyfriend. 

“hmm, mornin…” Alec mumbled, smiling as he lent forward to press more into the body heat of the other bare man in the bed. He blamed the fact that he was cold, not all just wanting his boyfriend’s attention, nope, Alec was 100% not a cuddler.  
Magnus grin grew at his lover’s affection, he loved tired Alec, he was so cuddly and unembarrassed about wanting to be caressed. “Good morning, Darling,” Magnus whispered, his fingers tracing over Alec’s bare chest, the youngers smile had grown at the pet name and the small touches to his chest. Although the couple had only been together for 3 months, they had jumped into being physical really quickly, almost 2 weeks into dating they were physical with each other. Not that Magnus minded, but Alec was extremely enthusiastic every time they were in bed together, which always left the two drained the next morning, making them both insanely clingy and full of so much puppy love.

Alec’s expression slowly dropped at the look of the man he cared most about so loving and gentle with him despite everything they had been through together. Magnus was tracing the scars and runes that covered his boyfriend’s torso when he heard a barely audible whisper from Alec, that left him momentarily stunned, “I miss you…” Alec’s breathed out, his eyes shun with unshed tears at the sight of his lover that he barely had time to see anymore. Alec’s hand lifted to Magnus’ cheek, grazing his fingers over the older man’s jaw bone, before resting his hand on his lover’s cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb. “I feel like I never see you anymore,” he confessed, voice cracking at the rawness of the emotions he was feeling; blinking away the tears quickly.  
Magnus let out a deep breath, shutting his eyes briefly, before opening them again, moving closer to the younger man, “I miss you too, Alexander,” he whispered, moving to lean his forehead against the shadowhunters breathing him in. 

Alec stayed like that for a few more seconds but reluctantly pulled back, kissing Magnus’ forehead briefly before moving away from Magnus’ embrace. Putting on his boxers and grabbing his phone as he walked out of the bedroom. Magnus let out a loud sigh, Alec came back to the loft so late and left so early, he barely got 6 hours with his boyfriend and those 6 hours were always spent in bed, at least for the past month anyway. It was becoming such a trying effort keeping this relationship afloat and making sure they move forward together, Magnus would never give up on Alec or give up on trying to make them work together but all he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend. A dinner once a week together or 30 minutes a day for lunch together, that’s all he wanted, and all they needed to make sure that they didn’t grow apart. 

Magnus laid there for another 5 minutes missing the company of his boyfriend, already knowing what was coming but still wishing that his Alexander didn’t have to leave him. Drudgingly he got out of bed, grabbing his silk kimono on the way, tying it loosely around his hips. Despite being extremely physical with Alec, the younger man still flushed at the sight of Magnus walking around naked.  
“-thanks izzy…love you too…bye” he heard Alec finish his conversation with his sister. From the doorway to the bedroom Magnus watched Alec drop his phone to the kitchen counter followed by his elbows, and the younger man dropped his head to his hands with a heavy sigh. His heart breaking at the sight, Magnus walked from his place by the door frame, to come up behind his boyfriend, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the shadowhunters waist, leaning his front against Alec’s naked back.  
Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder before leaning his forehead between the taller boy’s shoulder blades, cherishing the body warmth for as long, as he could. The warlock closed his eyes whispering into the others skin, “do you have to go?” his voice wavering.  
“Yeah,” Alec breathed out, lifting his head from his hands, pushing himself back further into Magnus’ chest, “I’m sorry…” the shadowhunter whispered, moving his body fully off the counter to place his arms over Magnus’ that were wrapped around his stomach and he ran his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles, shutting his eyes tightly to hold in his tears. 

The two stood there like that silently for a few minutes, holding and gently caressing each other before Alec broke the silence, tears falling down his cheeks in a silent cry, “I’m scarred” he whimpered quietly, “a-are w-we going to be able to make it th-through this” the shadowhunter choked out, his fingers digging into Magnus’ forearms as he tried to stop the tears from falling.  
Magnus’ arms tightened around Alec when he heard how broken his voice was, “I won’t ever give up on us, Alexander” Magnus’ declared, his voice was strong and left no room for question but held so much affection for the younger male, he didn’t want to hear his lover in any type of pain and it broke him to hear Alec’s doubts, “I’ll never give up on you, my angel” he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek from all the emotions he was feeling.  
Alec let out a shaky breath, nodding to himself, before turning around in Magnus’ arms slowly, wiping his own tears away with a small, half-hearted chuckle because he didnt know how to react, he felt so raw and vaulnerable in front of one of the most important men in his life, and laughing his emotions off seemed like the only way he could cope with how strongly he felt for the man in front of him. Looking down at Magnus, he lifted the other man’s chin so he could look at the older man in the eye. Wiping away the single tear that stained his cheek, giving a small smile, a smile that was only reserved for Magnus that held so much meaning and emotion, he whispered against the warlock’s lips “I’ll never give up on you either Mags”.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop I really should fucken edit my shit better than I do and ya know probs make it flow better but hey I'm a piece of shit and this is the second thing I've ever written cause literally why not? I'm such trash fucken oh well. Sorry for the sad malec ngl if I see magnus and alec cry in each others arms or wake up next to each other in the actual show I might die so ya know I decided to put the best of both into one au like holla 
> 
> ok imam be writing more cause I'm getting back into the swing of things, hmu on tumblr: siphor.tumblr.com or twitter: @maebealive to give me suggestions for things to write or like if ya wanna tell me that I suck at writing bc true tho, those are the sites to do that on :*


End file.
